Moon Dust in Your Lungs, Stars in Your Eyes
by snipershezz
Summary: Yondu blinked blearily, Damn. He's all type o' pretty. How've I never noticed how goddamn pretty he is? He took another swig of the bottle in his hand. Wonder if I c'n git 'im drunk? Or the five times Yondu failed to seduce Kraglin and the one time it actually worked.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Original Female Character(s),

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta & Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, friends to lovers, seduction, 4+1 Things, 5 Things, 5 Times, Porn with Plot, bottom!Yondu, top!Kraglin, Ravager romance,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **Yondu blinked blearily, _Damn. He's all type o' pretty. How've I never noticed how goddamn pretty he is?_ He took another swig of the bottle in his hand. _Wonder if I c'n git 'im drunk?_

Or the five times Yondu failed to seduce Kraglin and the one time it actually worked.

**October 17****th**** \- Prompt Seventeen: **Seduction

**A/N: **Crumbs, this is going to be another one of those long ones. This idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it :) Also, bear with Yondu in this first bit because he is very _very _drunk.

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Seventeen of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

1.

Yondu was that special type of drunk. That introspective, philosophical type of drunk, where every thought that pops into your head is the _best idea ever_. That type of drunk – that when you walk – you've that jukebox lean going on.

They were partying – because? – they'd sold that – thingmebob – to that – guy – and – they'd gotten – a lotta money for it!

The world was swaying, but Yondu was pretty sure that was because they were on a ship.

No wait –

That was a boat.

They were on a _space_ ship.

His ship!

That was swaying.

Because it was a ship.

No wait –

That was a boat.

They were on a _space _ship.

His ship!

Oh dear…

He was stuck in a loop.

Yondu shook his head very slowly and looked around the room.

He had to think about something else or that loop was going to come back.

His eyes found Kraglin.

Kraglin! Good ol', reliable Kraglin.

Krags.

_Kraggles_.

Yondu snorted.

Kraggles!

It sounded _funny_!

His drunken little giggle turned into a hiccup and he made a face.

Kraglin was _really _tall.

Tall like – like a _huge_ tree!

But not in a _bad_ way. In a _good_ way.

Kraglin had this presence. It made Yondu feel – bigger.

More – Captainy.

He had – nice hair.

If Yondu had hair he'd want it to be like Kraglin's, because it looked thick and shiny and looked like it would feel _good_ if he stuck his hands in it.

Hands!

Kraglin had nice hands too.

Big hands with – long elegant fingers and bony knuckles – and that weird thing with his thumb that made it point the – wrong way to everyone else's.

Double – double – something…

He looked at his own hand, trying to make his thumb do the thing but it wouldn't because he wasn't –

Double – something.

Yondu snickered.

His hands were blue – but – not the _same_ blue as Kraglin's eyes.

He had – pretty_ pretty _eyes.

Like – like that _blue_ you get in the sky on – on some planets.

Like a – grey blue.

But they shone – big and wet – like when a star shines off the ocean? And it's so damn beautiful it steals the breath from your lungs.

Yondu blinked blearily, _Damn. He's all type o' pretty. How've I never noticed how goddamn pretty he is?_ He took another swig of the bottle in his hand. _Wonder if I c'n git 'im drunk?_

It took him a good two minutes to get off the chair he was slumped in and another five to get over to where Kraglin was leaning against the wall with his foot up, nursing a beer.

Yondu gave him a goofy grin, "Kraglin!"

The Hraxian's eyes were full of humour when he looked down at the swaying man, "Havin' a good time, Cap?"

The Centaurian blinked slowly, bringing the arm with his bottle of booze up towards Kraglin's face. The movement unbalanced him, tipping him to the left and the taller man's hand shot out to gently push him back so that both feet were on the ground. "Wanna drunk?"

Kraglin's tried to keep the smile off his face but failed, "I just opened this one," he waved the bottle slowly, "but thanks."

Yondu's face fell, "Oh." He tried to come up with something to say but his stomach rolled violently, and his shoulders heaved.

_Uh-oh._

"You ok Cap?"

Yondu swayed, holding one hand up, "I'mma puke."

Kraglin pointed behind him, "Bin's over there."

"Than-yew." Yondu spun, stumbling over and dropping to his knees as his stomach finally revolted again him.

When he was done he wiped a forearm across his mouth, the world was still swaying, and he was starting to get a headache. He looked down into the bin and his lip curled back in disgust.

_Excellent. The black chunks of paralytic drunk. Urgh. I'mma be sooooo hungover tomorrow._

He leaned his head on the side of the bin.

His stellar idea of seducing Kraglin with alcohol had failed.

* * *

When Yondu stumbled onto the bridge the next morning he was severely regretting the fact he'd even woken up at all.

"Mornin' sir." Kraglin said.

Yondu flopped into his chair and squeezed his temples with a hand, the other one came up to point blindly in Kraglin's direction. "Ya c'n take yer _mornin'_, shove it up yer ass an' twist it, Kraglin."

The Hraxian snorted, "Yes'sir."

The Centaurian slid further down in the chair, "Urgh! 'M never drinkin' again."

"Ya said that last week sir – an' tha week before tha'."

"Shaddup!" Yondu sighed, closing his eyes and sticking out his hand, "If there ain't a cup o' coffee in ma hand in tha next ten seconds, I'mma start whistlin'. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven." A cup was put in his palm. "Good."

He heard a slight chuckle as he took a sip and opened his eyes. They slid to Kraglin, who was snickering into his own cup.

Suddenly all the drunken, hazy memories snapped into sharp focus and he almost dropped the coffee.

Kraglin frowned as the look of utter shock passed across Yondu's face. "Sir?"

Sudden images of what he wanted to happen flew through his mind - Kraglin spread out underneath him shit-eating grin on his face, as those long elegant fingers rubbing circles on his thighs, pale abs rippling as he's leaning up, placing nipping kisses along a blue jaw -

"-'n? Cap'n?"

His attention snapped back, "Huh?"

"I _said_, maybe ya should go back ta bed sir."

Dick painfully hard in his pants, it took Yondu all of three seconds to make a decision. He stood, draining the coffee, "Notify me when we hit orbit."

Kraglin nodded, "No worries sir. Ya feel better, eh?"

Yondu grunted at him. Trying to keep his stride normal as he left.

_Goddamnit._

Now he was going to _have_ to seduce Kraglin.

The man was too damn pretty for his own good.

* * *

2.

"Ya wanna hit tha markets wit' me?"

Kraglin jumped at the voice just behind his ear, "Fuck, Cap'n. Ya just about give me a heart attack!"

The Centaurian let out a deep chuckle, "Sorry." He replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, a'right, gimme a sec."

Yondu fidgeted impatiently. He wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to do here, inviting Kraglin along with him. This wasn't as easy as buying a random pretty piece of ass a drink and flirting with them.

This was his first mate, his _friend_.

_Tha pretty, pretty friend I figured out I wanna fuck._

Kraglin breezed past him, turning as Yondu didn't move and raising an eyebrow. "Cap? We gon' or what?"

The Centaurian shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. "Yeah - yeah. Let's go."

They strode through the ship, into the hangar and down the gangway. Yondu turned his head to say something, suddenly noticing Kraglin wasn't beside him. He turned all the way around walking backwards for a few steps, "We ain't on duty Kraggles. Fer shit sake, walk next ta me or fuck off - I ain't gittin' a crick in ma neck!" He flipped back around and instantly the Hraxian was beside him almost making him jump.

_Goddamn long legs o' his._

"Do I call ya Yondu then, seein' as we ain't crew right now?"

The Centaurian sneered playfully, "Dun push it."

Kraglin chuckled, "Yes'sir." As they danced and ducked through the crowds, the taller man spoke again, "Where we goin' Cap?"

Yondu's lips quirked up at the side, "Only tha best place ever - junker stalls."

The Hraxian scoffed, "You an' yer trinkets. Ain't'chu got enough o' them things by now?"

Yondu skirted around a woman carrying a large basket of fruit on her head and smirked, "Ya think ma control console is bad? Ya should see ma cabin. Got swags o' tha things. Big nets - all suspended from tha ceilin' - just filled wit' shinies." The crowd thinned out, allowing them to walk together again. "Tha real special ones're on ma shelves, but tha rest're all up there. Got a bunch'a lights strung through tha nets - at night - they shine like lil' stars all through ma cabin."

Kraglin blinked. Yondu - well - Yondu didn't really _share_. It was kind of - _nice_. "That sounds real beautiful, Cap."

Yondu leered at him, "Don't hold a candle ta yer eyes but - ya know how many colours ya got floatin' 'round in there? Dun think language has words fer that many shades o' blue."

The Hraxian rolled his eyes, _annnd there's tha snarky blue bastard_.

He picked at a nail, "Very funny sir."

Yondu's brows pulled together sharply.

Kraglin pointed at a stall. "That's got shiny by tha shitload, eh?" He continued, veering off towards it.

"I weren't tryin' ta be funny." Yondu muttered petulantly as he followed.

The rest of the afternoon continued like that. Yondu purring out compliments and Kraglin brushing them away like particularly persistent spiders crawling over his leathers.

The Centaurian even bought Kraglin a pretty silver necklace with a little charm that perfectly complimented his skin and set off his eyes and still the Hraxian didn't _get_ it.

Yondu ended up back in his cabin - alone and - well not _brooding,_ because he didn't do that - but seriously confused.

Seducing his first mate was rapidly becoming a challenge.

* * *

3.

When Yondu picked Kraglin for a two-man job he'd thought it was a little - odd. The Centaurian normally left him in charge of the _Eclector_, but this time he'd chosen Tullk and Kraglin had bundled up his shit in a duffel and headed out with the captain.

Then again Yondu had been acting odd lately. He'd never paid all that much attention to Kraglin outside the usual first mate stuff. They were friends, sure, they played cards and hung out sometimes but it felt like lately, every time he turned around the Centaurian was there.

Yondu was unpredictable though, and over the years Kraglin had become accustom to rolling with it.

Of course the man still threw him for six on occasion -

Like now, for example.

Kraglin blinked, "What in tha blazers are ya doin' Cap'n?"

The man shot him a flat look, "'M havin' a wank Kraglin," he replied dryly, "what's'it look like 'm doin'?"

The Hraxian leaned against the door jam, Yondu's shirt was missing, thrown over the back of one of the chairs, his coat lying next to it. The man was in nothing but his leather pants, humming away to the music in the background, while he stirred something on the galley stove.

"It looks like yer cookin' sir, but I ain't sure ma eyes are workin' right."

Yondu shot him an affronted glare, "I _c'n_ cook, ya know."

"_You_ c'n cook?" The taller man said disbelievingly.

"Yeah." The Centaurian seemed genuinely offended by the statement. "'M a good cook."

Kraglin's lips quirked up on one side, slowly breaking into a grin as he shook his head and snickered, "Well shit - now I seen everythin'."

"Pro'ly not _everythin'_." Yondu replied with a leer.

Kraglin rolled his eyes. Trust the older man to slide a dick joke into everything he did.

"Sit'own Krags."

The Hraxian dropped into on of the chairs, "What'cha cookin' anyways?"

"Soup."

Kraglin's face lit up, "I love soup!"

Yondu threw a knowing smirk over his shoulder, "I know."

The Centaurian dished up a couple of bowls, then picked up his shirt, sliding his arms into the sleeves and sticking it over his head. He plonked a bottle in the centre of the table and a couple of glasses next to it before dropping into his chair.

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "Wine too?"

The older man shrugged, "Found it in the back of tha pantry."

_Liar, liar._ His brain supplied.

The taller man reached over and spun the bottle, "No shit! This is from Hrax!"

"Is it?" Yondu replied nonchalantly.

_Pants. On. Fire._

"Wow." Kraglin said, cracking it open. "I ain't seen this stuff in _years._" He tipped some into the glasses and slid one to Yondu. He took a sip, closing his eyes and chuckling, "_Fuck_, it tastes just like I remember."

The Centaurian watched him with a small smile, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He put down the glass and scooped some of the soup onto his spoon. "Mmmm!" He swallowed. "Damn Cap ya _can_ cook! This is nice, _real_ nice."

Yondu gave him a lopsided grin, "Glad ya like it."

Kraglin ended up devouring three bowls of soup, and they'd gotten through half the wine when the Hraxian pulled a pack of cards from his endless pockets and waved them in the air with a raised eyebrow, "Ready ta lose?"

The Centaurian scoffed loudly, "Bitch _please_, I 'in't losin' ta you."

The taller man gave him a silvery grin, "Put yer units where yer gob is then."

Yondu fished around in his coat and slapped a twenty down on the table, "Deal 'em."

By the time the wine was dregs in the bottle, Kraglin had lost fifty units but won twenty and he was actually enjoying the hell out of this strangely domestic evening. He yawned widely, "We gotta git up in tha mornin'."

"What we ain't gon' die in our sleep like tha rest o' tha universe?" Yondu deadpanned.

Kraglin snorted, stretching his hands above his head, "A'right, 'm out."

Yondu blinked, "Wait! Ya dun wanna -"

Kraglin looked at the cards and at the empty bottle, "We're outta booze an' 'm beat. I'll see ya in tha mornin' Cap'n."

He left the room, quietly shuffling down the hall. His cabin door clicked shut and Yondu thumped his head on the table repeatedly.

"That weren't what I meant ya idjit." He muttered. He tipped his head back onto the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "_Shit._"

Usually it was three strikes and you're out, but for Yondu?

Well, Stakar didn't raise no quitter.

This game was rapidly becoming an obsession.

And he was going to _win._

* * *

4.

Yondu didn't brood.

It was a stupid, poncy thing to do and he was neither.

Anyone who saw him right then however, would say that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

Not that a single crew member was crazy enough to voice it.

They gave him a wide berth after seeing the scowl across his face. He was tucked into a booth at the back of the bar. The only being game enough to go near him was Sally, the bartender's blind daughter who all the Ravagers quietly had a soft spot for.

She could sense the tension flowing off the Centaurian immediately, and brought him a bottle over, sliding elegantly into the booth next to him. Sally picked up a hand and began massaging it gently.

Yondu glanced at her with a gentle smile. Her milky, vacant stare tipped his way and her lips quirked, "I can feel you smiling at me Yondu. It's just about the only thing you've smiled at since your crew came in."

The scowl immediately returned. Sally's head tilted as she worked on a knot in his thumb. "Whatever's bothering you must be a doozy."

Yondu's eyes shot to the bar, where Kraglin was currently flirting with a pretty woman, the scowl deepened, and he snarled a little in the back of his throat.

Kraglin leaned in to murmur something in the girl's ear and he could hear her tittering from across the room. He sneered, taking a swig of his whiskey.

The Hraxian spotted Yondu and gave him a smile.

_Dun come over here. Dun come over here._

Every God in existence clearly hated him as Kraglin looped an arm around the woman and started towards the table.

_Fuckin'ell!_

"You're crushing my fingers Yondu."

The Centaurian immediately released the hand he'd unconsciously curled into a fist and rubbed her fingers gently, "Shit! Sorry darlin'. Ya a'right?"

The fingers of her other hand found the side of his face, mapping his cheek carefully, "I'm fine. You, however, are not. What's eating away at your soul?"

He smiled kindly at her, sliding a hand across hers, "I'll tell ya later, we got company."

She smiled, hands returning to her massage. Sally's head tilted when the chairs on the other side of the booth scraped along the floor. She took a breath, and the scent of metal and gun oil hit her nose, "Hello Kraglin."

"Sally, how are ya hun?"

"Well." Perfume curled through her senses. "I take it you're enjoying your night with your lady friend?"

"We's gon' enjoy it a whole lot more later." Kraglin replied, giving Yondu a wink.

The Centaurian gave a weak smile in return almost crushing Sally's hand again.

She made a strangled sound and soothed her fingers across his, "I think I found what troubles you."

Kraglin frowned, "What'cha talkin' 'bout Sal?"

She lifted Yondu's hand up gently, "He has a knot between his fingers."

The Hraxian chuckled, "Right." He stifled a burp in his hand and pushed the chair back, "I gotta take a whizz. I'll be back in a mo'."

Yondu watched Kraglin go and as soon as he was out of earshot, the Centaurian slipped his hand out of Sally's and leaned over the table, putting on his most terrifying look, "Listen here ya fuckin' hussy. Yer gon' git up from this table an' yer gon' make yerself disappear, an' if I ever see ya near Kraglin again I'mma skewer ya right between them pretty lil' eyes. You git me, bitch?"

She nodded fearfully and scrambled up, all but running from the bar.

Yondu smirked meanly, giving a little chuckle and sitting back down. Sally's hand slipped back into his and she smiled despite herself, "That wasn't very nice."

"I ain't a nice man, hun."

Sally scoffed, "Well, that's bullshit and you know it. I know why you -" she tipped her head, "- your boy's inbound." She nodded towards the centre of the bar and sure enough Kraglin was pushing his way back through the crowd.

Yondu shook his head incredulously, "Seriously darlin', ya ever git sick o' dirter life yew call me, 'cause I reckon yew'd make great crew."

Sally raised an eyebrow and muttered disbelievingly, "A blind girl? On a Ravager crew? _Really?_"

Yondu tipped her chin up gently with a knuckle, "Ya dun need yer eyes ta _see_, hun. My boys _love_ yew, ya know we'd look after ya."

She smiled softly, "Not a nice man, my ass. You, Yondu Udonta, are a sweetheart."

Kraglin barked out a laugh, "Tha Cap'n? _Sweet?_ He's 'bout as sweet as unripe yarrow root."

"Yarrow root isn't sweet, Kraglin." Sally replied.

The Hraxian gave her a knowing look, "Exactly." He looked about, "Hey, where'd tha girl go?"

Yondu opened his mouth but Sally squeezed his hand gently, cutting him off, "She left. Something about her kids."

Kraglin sighed, "Damn. No nookie fer me tonight." He drained his drink. "Might head back then, night Sals, Cap'n."

The Centaurian blinked. "Why dun ya have a drink wit' me?" He blurted out suddenly.

The taller man smirked, "Nah. I'd just ruin yer chances o' gittin' some." He winked and stood, chair scraping the floor, "See ya'll later."

Yondu watched him go with a dumbfounded look. The black look reappeared and he slammed the hand that Sally wasn't holding on the table, "Fuckin' _damnit!_"

Sally let go of his hand and slid both hands across his cheeks, turning his face to hers, "Can I offer you some advice?"

The man snorted humourlessly, "Gaw'on then."

"With some people, a direct approach is the only way to get them to understand what you're trying to put on the table, you feel me?"

"The direct approach?"

She nodded once, "Straight up, proposition his ass."

Yondu chuckled, "Ya think that'll work?"

Sally smiled, "You've been friends with him for as long as I've known you - probably even longer than that. Kraglin respects you, cares for you - but that man thinks the only way he can get ass is if they're drunk. _He_ doesn't see his own appeal. Subtle is _not_ going to cut it."

"Yer a wise girl Sally."

She snorted, "_No._ I just can't stand to see two idiots in love and not do anything about it."

Yondu laughed, "I just wanna fuck 'im. It ain't - _that_."

"Right I forgot," she replied dryly, "Ravagers don't do _romance_."

Yondu changed the subject before it could go even further into uncharted territory. "Yew know anyone half decent wit' an engine?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mechanic that works on tha birds is quarantined after a job, got some kinda reaction ta somement on tha planet we was on an' my m-ship's engine's actin' up. So, who do I see? I'll pay 'em decent like."

Sally grinned, "_Me._ I'm good with an engine."

"_You?_"

"Yeah. I might be blind, but I can make an m-ship purr like a kitten. That's what I do, when I'm not here."

Yondu grinned, "Well _shit_, girl. You wanna go take a look at it? Ma plans went bust when Kraglin left."

"Sure. Just let me go tell Pa." She stood, working her way through the crowds of Ravagers. "Just want to fuck him, my ass." She muttered. "Damnit, I'm _blind_ and even I can see he's in love. Bloody Ravagers, always complicating things."

Yondu watched her go.

The direct approach, huh?

He could get behind that.

It wasn't love.

He didn't have time for that.

And it was stupid.

Right?

* * *

+1

Direct approach.

Right.

Yondu found himself in the same position he had been in six months ago.

Except this time he wasn't black out drunk.

The party was raging in full force and he was sitting on a chair working up the courage to talk to Kraglin.

Which if he thought about it too hard was really stupid, because he talked to Kraglin every day.

He just didn't want to come away with a bruised ego if it didn't go his way.

_Suuuure. That's all it is. It ain't yer ego -_

He snarled at himself, cutting the thought off.

Getting up he strode over to Kraglin, who looked up as he made his way through all the drunken crew members.

Yondu leered at Kraglin, staring up at him with a look Kraglin had never seen before. "How come ain't we never hooked up?"

Kraglin blinked, flushing and briefly looking away before locking eyes with the captain and giving a small smile, "Well, pro'ly 'cause ya called me two-bit gutter trash when we first met."

Yondu smirked, "Got a way wit' words dun I?"

The Hraxian blinked. "Just so we's _crystal_ clear an' all." Kraglin murmured quietly, licking his lips, "Ya wanna fuck, right?"

Yondu smirked, "_Finally_ he gits it."

Kraglin sighed heavily, "I thought I were goin' nuts. Ya - ya really want _me_?"

_Oh you, big beautiful goofball._

"Ya remember a few months ago? We was doin' somement just like this, an' I puked in tha bin?"

The Hraxian snickered, "Ya were so drunk, I kinda almost felt bad fer ya, 'cept then I remembered ya drank yerself there so, ya pukin' so hard ya almost lost yer liver were sorta self-inflicted."

Yondu scratched a thumb nail over his brow, "Yeeeeaaah, that were kinda tha _moment_."

Kraglin's lips quirked, "Romantic."

The Centaurian chuckled awkwardly, looking down at his boots. A pale hand came up to his shoulder, sliding down the arm of the captain's coat and curling around his fingers. Yondu looked up into those big blue eyes.

"Wanna git outta here?"

He found himself nodding and Kraglin pushed himself off the wall, tugging the older man by the hand out of the room. They entered the corridors, skirting around the drunk and unconscious. As Kraglin pulled him towards the officer's deck, Yondu followed in a daze. It was finally happening and now he was - well - honestly, he'd convinced himself he was going to be shot down, so his mind hadn't quite caught up.

Kraglin stopped at the captain's cabin and waited for Yondu to pass his hand over the scanner. The Centaurian raised a hand quietly commenting, "Yer keyed into it ya know."

The Hraxian blinked, "I-I am?"

Yondu shrugged tugging him into the cabin by his fingers, he reached out and flicked the switch on the bulkhead and the room lit up in a soft yellow glow.

Kraglin looked around at all the nets of trinkets and the lights sparkling in awe, "Wow." He breathed quietly, "'S beautiful."

"Yeah."

He looked down at the Centaurian, the older man wasn't looking at his cabin though – he was looking at Kraglin.

The Hraxian swallowed heavily. He turned slowly to face the man beside him, bringing a hand up to stroke the stubbled jaw. Yondu's fingers settled about his hips, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, neither sure of where to go from there.

The Centaurian suddenly launched himself up onto his toes, sloppily locking lips with the other man. Kraglin made a surprised sound before, sliding his hand around Yondu's neck and tilting his head to get a better angle.

Yondu's fingers crawled up his jumpsuit, digging into his back and pulling him flush. Kraglin followed those plush lips hungrily as the older man pulled them towards his bed. The pair rapidly shed layers of clothing as they moved, never fully separating for more than a few seconds. The backs of his knees hit the edge and Yondu fell backwards, bringing Kraglin crashing down on top of him.

The Hraxian pulled his mouth away from the shorter man's, exploring his neck and collarbone eagerly. Yondu's hand shot out, feeling around under the furs on his bed. After a minute he rolled his eyes and huffed, "Can't find tha fuckin' lube."

Blue eyes glinted mischievously when they met his, "'At's a'right. I c'n improvise." He glided down the Centaurian's body like a snake.

Yondu lifted his head, frowning down at the other man, "What'cha – _holy fuck!_"

There was lips and tongue and _sucking_ – and – _holy _shit that felt _good _ – Yondu groaned, thumping his head back down on the mattress. He'd done some pretty wild stuff during sex, but he'd never had anyone do – _that_. He didn't have much time to process the fact that Kraglin's fingers had replaced his tongue before the Hraxian curled it around the head of his cock, sending Yondu into another spiral of pure pleasure.

The Centaurian's muttered words of praise dissolved into incoherence as his hips pushed further off the bed – where the _fuck_ did Kraglin learn how to do that with his tongue?

He dug his sharp craggy nails into the taller man's thick hair and pulled sharply, "Now – now or I'mma - blow ma load."

Kraglin came up with a wicked grin, licking his lips. He settled between the Centaurian's thighs, pulling his legs up over his shoulders. He gave Yondu one last, lopsided smirk before pushing in. They groaned in unison and the Hraxian fell back over the older man, biceps shaking as he held himself still.

Yondu's eyes snapped open and he raised a brow, the cool projection was somewhat ruined by the breathless growl, "Ya c'n move now, ya 'in't gon' break me."

Kraglin was filled with a weird sort of affection for the captain as he pulled his hips back and snapped them forwards. This was the first time in a long while he'd had sex with someone where they weren't both drunk first. He'd almost forgotten how – nice it could be.

Yondu's hands gripped his arms, fingernails of one hand digging roughly into his bicep, the other finding purchase on an old knife wound where his arm met shoulder. The Centaurian shifted around a bit as Kraglin set up a steady pace, after a few moments he found the right angle and gasped loudly.

The lights from the nets glinted off Kraglin's teeth as he smiled, punching that spot hard and fast. He leant down to swallow Yondu's moans with his lips as his hand crawled across the Centaurian's stomach to grip his dick. The older man's hips arched off the bed, moaning loudly as he came undone, teeth sinking into Kraglin's lip.

The Hraxian lost it moments later, letting out a guttural snarl and collapsing on the shorter man.

Yondu grunted under the extra weight. In the grand scheme of things, Kraglin didn't weigh all that much, but it was a lot to have on his chest at once, plus the fact if they fell asleep like that they'd be glued together. Yondu liked the taller man a lot, but he didn't fancy being literally stuck to him.

He nudged him gently with his shoulder and Kraglin pushed himself up on shaky arms. He flopped down next to the captain, scratching his chest absently.

Yondu tucked an arm under his head, closing his eyes and feeling around for the edge of the furs. He pulled the greying pelt over them and sighed contentedly. He felt Kraglin shift around onto his side and opened an eye.

The Hraxian was biting his lip and fiddling with the edge of the furs, "Ya want me to go?"

Yondu snorted, closing the eye and smirking, "No, ya ding-dong." He replied in that soft drawl. "I want'cha ta stay." There was a long pause and Kraglin thought he'd fallen asleep, but the Centaurian bit his lip and let out a small sigh, "Fer tha foreseeable future – if – if yer amenable ta tha' 'course."

Kraglin could hear the uncertainty in the older man's voice and it made his heart do strange things. He smirked, "I could git behind tha'."

Yondu's lips quirked up at the side, "Good. Now git some sleep. We's gon' run drills in tha mornin'."

The Hraxian chuckled softly, thinking of the poor, hungover crew. "Oh Cap, tha's _cold_."

A sinister grin that was all teeth appeared on Yondu's face, "I maybe as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one."


End file.
